


Karma's kiss

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Day Lyrics Challenge - 2017 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Background Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, King Derek Hale, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: “You could be anywhere, with anyone, even ruling your own kingdom. You’re the most powerful mage this century has seen. You could drain the life force of this entire castle with a flick of your wrist, and yet…you instead grace us with your presence and your protection,” Derek explained, cocking his head to the side as he studied Stiles.





	Karma's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> from 10 Years' The Autumn Effect:
> 
> "Try and come to willing embrace/Karma's kiss of withering decay"
> 
> I could not stop thinking about very powerful mage Stiles when I saw this lyric, it was the only thing on my mind, and this pretty much wrote itself. My only wish were that it could be longer than 1500 words, I love royalty AUs so fricken' much.
> 
> Anyway I'm exhausted (I haven't gotten more than 5.5 hrs of sleep in the last two weeks and my average is more like 4.5) so if there are mistakes let me know, I'm holding on by a string here rn. <3 y'all!
> 
>  **edit 12/2/2018** : now with a second part: [dark magik with a 'k'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841119), and maybe eventually a full fic??? who knows?

When Derek took over Argent’s kingdom, there were few people he could trust.

His soldiers were one, though he’d lost many men the coup. His closest friends and advisors made two: Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia. Allison Argent made three, as she’d helped him infiltrate the castle and been clearly on his side the entire time. He’d actually suggested she take the throne back when they’d been merely strategizing, figuring at least some Argent loyalists would defer to her, but Allison had just looked at him sadly.

“The people have had enough of my family and their tyrannical rule. And supernatural creatures are going to trust you more than me. I’m happy to cede control to you.”

The kingdom, which some hundreds of years ago had been a duchy in the Hale kingdom rule by a duke, surname Argent, hadn’t been hard to get through; the Argent’s were strict in their subhuman treatment of supernatural creatures, and the land was full of them. That had earned them many enemies within their subjects, all of whom easily let him and his men pass.

There were loyalists, though; people who believed the same things as the Argents, soldiers who depended on the paycheck, friends and advisors who craved the power they had. Derek and his men fought tooth and nail until it was clear they were the winner, and Derek slit Gerard Argent’s throat.

By the next day, news rippled through the kingdom that one of Queen Talia of Newoak’s children had taken the throne of Esterwick. Derek expected more push back, but it seemed as if most of the country was happy to let him be their new king.

Two men came some days after the coup, leaving the guards snarling and the first upheaval for the castle. They were about the same height, just a hair shorter than Derek, the first with pale skin and brown hair across his forehead, dressed to the nines and smelling slightly of smoke; the second with a bouffant of black hair, tanned and in soldier’s wear. They walked right into the great hall as everyone was eating, and their very presence caused the entire court (made up near completely of rough soldiers, with a few courtiers from his mother’s court, as well as Derek and his advisers) pause and stare before growling erupted.

The first man merely laughed, and the second behind him raised an eyebrow.

“Stiles Stilinski,” one introduced himself after a moment, eyes immediately finding Derek and he was smiling and there was a minute of everyone stopping and staring before Lydia gasped out an “oh!” from her spot to the right of Derek and stood.

“We welcome you to court, sir,” she said, tilting her head in a way that wasn’t completely deferential, but was a sign of respect. Derek stared at her for a long moment before his eyes found this man’s again – Stiles? – who was still watching him, smirk on his face. Then, Allison stood beside him, grabbing at his elbow and pulling him upward as well.

“He’s the son of the Duke of Corden,” she muttered, and _oh_.

Oh. The duchy of Corden was part of his mother’s kingdom, on the border of Esterwick.

“Lord Stilinski,” he spoke up, voice booming over the room, and then everyone’s eyes were on _him_ , and it was a good thing Derek was used to being the center of attention these days, “Welcome. Would you like to join us for a meal, or would you like me to have someone show you to your rooms?”

Stiles didn’t stop smiling, but he did pause, tilting his head and scrutinizing Derek and Derek’s heard _stories_ , about Stiles and how strong he was, one of the most powerful mages ever to exist, and his staring was making Derek uncomfortable.

“If you don’t mind, Your Majesty, Scott and I would like to retire for the night, to convene again in the morn.”

And he gave a half a bow with that, as did the other man – Scott, Derek guessed – and after another short burst of time with them looking at each other and the rest of the court watching them both, Derek gestured to Isaac, who raised his eyebrows before rolling his eyes – only so that Derek could see, he wasn’t about to undermine his king in front of everyone else – but did as he was told, getting up to show the men to their rooms.

Stiles kept his eyes on Derek until he was out of the room.

*

“You could have anyone,” Derek whispered five months later, hand trailing down Stiles’ bare side as they lay in his bed, red light flooding the room as the sun rose. In just a few minutes Boyd would be knocking at his door for him to get up, too much to do as always. Stiles blinked, looking at him lazily, splayed out on his stomach and looking so ethereal Derek wondered if he was doing it with his magic.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asked, moving his own hand to brush against Derek’s beard, expression confused.

“You could be anywhere, with anyone, even ruling your own kingdom. You’re the most powerful mage this century has seen. You could drain the life force of this entire castle with a flick of your wrist, and yet…you instead grace us with your presence and your protection,” Derek explained, cocking his head to the side as he studied Stiles.

There was a point in time when he didn’t trust Stiles enough to let him this side of the castle, besides letting him in his bed, letting him see him sleeping, at his most vulnerable. But it hadn’t taken long to gain his trust, when the late Argent’s daughter, who had disappeared during the coup and everyone assumed dead, rose up with some loyalists and tried to take the throne back near a month after the original coup. Stiles had been there, stopped it in an instant with glowing purple eyes and one clenched fist as the entire group fell to the ground, dead, before any of the guards could react.

Stiles had blinked, eyes fading to amber, and looked to Derek, who was openly gaping.

That night was their first night together, and in the four months since Stiles had done nothing but continue to gain Derek’s trust.

He looked at Derek now, squinting and turning to his side so he was fully facing the man.

“You’re my king,” he said, “Where else would I be?”

Derek gave a light groan, as Stiles knew he would; it was a thing with them. Derek didn’t particularly care about pleasantries or titles, gave not a half-wit if his subjects called him “Your Majesty” or “Derek”, but there was something about the way Stiles said “my king” that always made him tingle. Stiles smirked, then turned thoughtful, stroking Derek’s face again.

“I came to your mother’s court once, when I was younger; probably seven years ago?” he said, and Derek thought back to that time – seven years ago, he would’ve been just turned twenty. He was betrothed to a neighboring princess, though that had been broken off when she’d secretly married one of her father’s courtiers. He was young, naïve, unsure of what his future held.

“And I saw you. Even then, young as you were – ”

“Twenty,” Derek interrupted roughly. Stiles paused, looking contemplative.

“You’re only five years older than me,” he said, “But even at twenty, you looked – regal. Sure of yourself. And best of all, you were so _kind_. Not to me, we didn’t ever actually meet, but to everyone. Even those who one might deem were under you.

“I hadn’t come into my powers yet, so it was easy to be invisible, a fifteen-year-old boy, and I watched you during my time there. And you continued to show me how great you would be one day.”

“I wasn’t even supposed to be a king, of any country,” Derek murmured.

“You were always supposed to be,” Stiles shook his head, “And it didn’t hurt that even then you were unbelievably attractive.”

Derek snorts, not expecting that.

“You’re here because you think I’m hot?” he asked, and Stiles laughed, letting his hand wind it’s way down Derek’s arm until they’re hands were intertwined.

“I’m here because I look forward to seeing you rule,” Stiles told him, “I’m here because I want to be a part of this new Esterwick with you in charge, and I want to help you and keep you safe in the coming years. Because I believe in you.”

He looked so sincere, and Derek brought their hands up to his mouth, kissing Stiles hand.

 _I’m falling in love with you_ , he thought, but didn’t say.

Maybe one day he’d be able to.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com)
> 
> don't post my stuff to goodreads or like sites thanks!


End file.
